


A day at the Beach

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beach cuddles, Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, F/M, Picnics, Water Fight, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: You and Mark Spend a day at the Beach, Having a Picnic and Playing in the Water and then Just Cuddling up on your Towels





	A day at the Beach

You were going to be hanging out with your boyfriend Mark Fischbach today you were going to head to the beach and have a cute little picnic by the water. Something you were waiting to do all week. Mark called you up and asked if you were ready to go as he was almost on his way over to pick you up. 

“Yeah, I’m just putting the rest of the food in the basket and getting what we need for tonight. “Okay” Mark said and hung up. A few minutes later your doorbell rang and you went to answer it and it was Mark. You let him in and you shared a sweet kiss and hug. “Hi love” Mark said and you grabbed the basket and Mark grabbed the bag with the blanket and other stuff you needed. 

You piled into Mark’s car and he put on the radio and you guys sang all the way to the beach. It was late afternoon so not many people were at the beach at the time so you found a spot and set up the blanket and picnic basket. Mark was in his swimming trunks and you were in your bathing suit you were not hungry yet so you deiced to swim in the water for a while, splashing each other and having a fun time. 

You brought two water guns and you had a water fight in the water it was fun you got Mark right in the chest and he put his hand over his heart “oh you got me” and he sank under the water. Mark didn’t come back up and you started to get a little scared yelling out his name. “Mark where are you, this isn’t funny!” Mark came up behind you in the water and scared you. 

“Ah Mark!” you splashed him “that wasn’t funny.” Mark laughs and wraps his arms around you “I’m sorry love” as he kisses you. You blush “its okay” as you kissed him back. You were both quiet for a few minutes when Mark’s stomach growled and he laughed. “I’m hungry.” “Yeah, I can tell” as you laughed. You got out of the water and dried off and headed back to your blanket. 

You started to munch on the sandwiches and fruit that you had made. You had a strawberry and you playfully dangled it over Mark’s mouth and he reached up and grabbed it and bit and ate it. You laughed and nibbled on your sandwich. Mark brought out two mountain dews and gave one to you and he opened his and took a swig of it. “This is great Markimoo,” you said

“I know I’m glad to be here with you” as Mark kissed you. After you finshed you deiced to go on a small walk on the boardwalk and walk off your food. You headed into a toyshop and Mark got you a small cute teddy bear. It was getting late and the sun was starting to go down so you headed back to your blanket and cuddled up to each other and watched the sun go down. 

You laid your head on Mark’s chest and was watching the sunset while listening to Mark’s heartbeat, you sighed and Mark heard you sigh. “What’s the matter love?” “Oh nothing, it was a happy sigh I’m just happy to be with you.” 

“I am to” said Mark and he kissed your cheek. 

The end.


End file.
